A Doccubus Story
by xxdoccubusxx
Summary: Pure Doccubus, showing their love and passion. First chapter is episode 8 of season 1, that I have tweaked and second chapter is part of that episode too. After that it will be all me :). Rated M for a reason. Smut, smut and more smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A Doccubus Story**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. (Who wouldn't want to own Lauren though...)

**Chapter 1 **

"Hey, chica." Bo called, jogging down the stairs.

"Sup, ma homie." Replied the ever-chirpy Kenzi. Making Bo smile as she crossed the room, lent over the sofa and gave her best friend and quick kiss on the cheek. Kenzi was too enthralled in her zombie killing Xbox game that she nearly missed the tell-tale signs of her housemate's nervousness as she fussed with her outfit and started to clean the kitchen. "Woah, woah, woah. What's with all the spring cleaning. Is the Queen coming round for tea and biscuits?" Kenzi said in an appalling English accent.

"Err something like that..." Bo replied idly as she swept up the crumbs off the counter work top.

"Well, that's your 'I'm hoping to get laid' outfit on so unless you're into older women; and by older I mean _older,_ then a certain doctor hotpants is coming round to 'talk'." Kenzi jumped over the sofa and skipped towards Bo, hugging her from behind.

"Well..." Bo smirked. Kenzi looked round and noticed her smirk, gasped and jumped up onto the counter to Bo's obvious dismay. "Kenzi! I just cleaned that!" Bo gently pushed Kenzi off and started to wipe the counter with a cloth.

"Hey! If I know you, which I completely do, then you're gonna have to clean that again after tonight, if you know what I'm saying." Kenzi winked at the brunette, narrowing dodging the flying cloth from Bo. "Fine, I'll get out of your way so you don't have my amazing, gorgeous self to distract you from your lovemaking with a blonde woman in a lab coat." Kenzi grabbed her bag, kissed Bo on the cheek, winked and walked out the door; shouting something about going to the Dahl. Bo stood there shaking her head in amusement at her best friend.

"Never change, Kenzi." She said to herself. Kenzi was right about Lauren coming round, however it was also the day that Lou-Ann was going to be executed due to something she didn't do. She was going to go after the person who framed her, however she got a call from the blonde doctor saying she was coming round for a visit; and Bo couldn't say no to Lauren.

**2 hours later**

Bo was getting giddy; Bo never got giddy; ever. "It's just a friendly visit." She reassured herself. It was easy to believe that when Lauren's presence wasn't near. But Lauren was late. An hour late. Before Bo was about to call the doctor there was a knock on the door. Bo took in a deep breath and then shook her head at how ridiculous she was acting; it wasn't a date, it was just two friends hanging out. Two friends that had so much sexual tension that when they were in the same room there seemed to be legit sparks flying in-between them. Bo shook herself clear of the images and walked towards the door, regaining her confidence with ease. Bo opened the door and the woman standing in front of her took her breath away; Lauren. Lab coat present.

"I am so sorry that I'm late, Bo. There was sort of an emergency at the compound, all sorted now." Lauren looked as flustered as Bo felt inside. Bo smiled and moved aside to let the doctor inside, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Well I'm glad you're here now. I hope the emergency wasn't too bad." Bo said grabbing the bottle of white wine and two glasses. Lauren smiled taking her lab coat off, to Bo's disappointment.

"Nothing too bad, thankfully." Lauren replied from the kitchen after dumping her bag on the stool. Bo noticed Lauren's outfit; white button up shirt and grey suit pants. Bo shook her head, smiled at Lauren and poured them each a glass of wine. Lauren walked towards the sofa where Bo was. "I heard your friend Lou-Ann dropped her appeal. I thought you might not want to be alone right now." Both of them sat down on the sofa, Bo handed Lauren the glass of wine, receiving a smile and a sound of thankfulness. "Can I ask you something? You barely know this woman, why are you taking this so personally?" Lauren asked in a gentle voice. Bo looked down, thinking about how to answer the question as Lauren's gaze fell onto her.

"Because we both want the same things." Bo returns the eye contact, putting her glass on the table. "No matter how miserable I was before you told me I was fae, at least I had hope and that I could live a normal human life one day if I wanted to."

"You want a normal human life? The picket fence and the kids and-"

"-I want to know that it's my choice to make; not theirs'. But Lou made her choice and look at what they did to her. I-if I just let that go, I-if I let them get away with it then what chance do I have at living a life of my own?" Bo looked deeply into Lauren's eyes. " And who would want to live it with me?" Lauren looked gently at Bo; Bo broke the eye contact as Lauren placed her glass on the table next to Bo's. " Look all I know is that whoever-" Bo suddenly stands up. "-framed her, I'm going to find them-" Lauren reaches her hand out to gently take hold of Bo's arm, pulling her back down to sit next to her.

"-wait." Was all Lauren said; was all Lauren needed to say. Time seemed to stand still as both women got lost into each others' eyes. Lauren breaks the eye contact to glance at the brunette's lips that were ever present in her mind. Lauren seemed to decide that it was no or never as she slowly closed in the distance between them, rising up. Lauren stops inches away from Bo's lips, breath intermingling. Ever so slowly, Lauren brushes Bo's lips with her own; stoking the brunette's arm, softly. As Lauren reaches up to touch Bo's neck, the brunette gently pulls away.

"What are you doing?" Bo's voice comes out in a breathless whisper as the memory of the blonde's lips on her own is clear. Lauren shakes her head slowly in disbelief, not breaking eye contact with Bo; slowly glancing down at the brunettes lips.

"I don't know yet. Just let me." The blonde replies as one more glance into each other's eyes allow them both to lean in towards each other's lips. This time the kiss is deepened by the moan coming from the brunette that spurs Lauren on. Bo's hands go straight to Lauren's head to feel the strands of soft hair run through her fingers as Lauren's tongue moves over Bo's lips to ask for permission, which is given willingly and Lauren receives a moan from the brunette that is swallowed by her mouth as their tongues explore each other's mouths. Bo pulls Lauren's head to deepen the kiss further allowing breathless moans from both women as Lauren starts to feverishly unbutton her shirt. Suddenly Bo breaks away with a sigh. "What's wrong?" The blonde's voice is full of concern and compassion. Bo looks deeply into the doctor's eyes with the same concern that was in Lauren's voice.

"I don't want to hurt you." Lauren looks into Bo's eyes and strokes her wrists to assure and comfort her.

"I trust you." Lauren's voice is full of confidence and trust that Bo gives in and pulls the blonde's lips onto her own. Lauren goes willingly and touches Bo's neck, deepening the kiss more than the last. Lauren continues to unbutton her shirt until Bo takes over and slides it slowly off the blonde's shoulders. Lauren shrugs the shirt off completely and takes control of the kiss, moving to straddle Bo's waist, grinding her hips into the woman beneath her, desperate for any friction to release the dull ache in-between her legs. As Bo notices this the succubus smirks into the kiss, suddenly standing up, carrying Lauren to the wall. Forcefully crashing into the wall, creating a moan from the blonde who has wrapped her legs round Bo's waist as the kiss becomes even more heat. Bo leaves a trail from the blonde's lips down her jaw and to her neck; biting and licking, trying desperately to leave her mark on the doctor that is driving her crazy. Lauren lifts her head against the wall, allowing the succubus more space on her neck as she closes her eyes and moans at the sensations that Bo is developing. Bo suddenly lets go of Lauren and steps away, to Lauren's dismay until the brunette smirks and points up, indicating her bedroom. Lauren smiles brilliantly and follows Bo, impatient for her touch. They enter the bedroom and as soon as Bo turns around, Lauren latches her lips onto her own. Liking this dominant side to Lauren, Bo allows the blonde to push her onto the bed, falling on top of her. As Lauren straddles Bo, the brunette runs her hands up and down the doctor's thighs until her hands suddenly find the blonde's ass and massages it, rewarded by a moan from the woman on top of her. Giving into her dominance and confidence, Bo flips them over and stands up, taking off her top slowly, giving Lauren a show as the blonde leans on her arms watching intently. Bo slowly unzips her jeans and, keeping eye contact, rolls them down her long legs. Bo looks at Lauren noticing the blonde biting her lips. Once Bo is clad in only her underwear she walks slowly towards Lauren and leans over towards her, giving her a full view of her cleavage, making Lauren's head fall back and a moan escape her mouth. Suddenly the blonde comes to life and feverishly takes off her jeans and sits up, met with the lips of Bo. Bo leans down reaching behind her to unclasp her bra, throwing it somewhere behind her. Lauren follows suit and moans at the feel of the feel of their bare chests so close together as they go under the sheets. Their lips meet instantly as they hold each other's faces. Bo slowly reaches down Lauren's body and pulls the material down her legs until she throws them on the floor. Bo stares at the completely naked body that she has been fantasizing about ever since they first met in Lauren's lab. Bo quickly got rid of the only material left on her own body, completely confident due to the fact that the doctor had already witnessed her whole body and liked what she saw as Bo recalled. Lauren awaited Bo's lips as she lay staring up at the beauty of the brunette. Bo slowly leant down and brushed her lips against the blonde's. Bo moved in-between Lauren's legs and moaned at the sensation of their two bare centres touching, creating friction. Lauren slowly turns both of them over, kissing Bo passionately. Bo looks at the blonde's necklace that symbolised Lauren's servitude to the Ash. Bo reaches up and gently grabs it looking deeply into Lauren's eyes.

"Nobody owns you." Bo suddenly pulls the necklace of Lauren and throws it across the room. Bo gently tucks a loose strand of blonde hair behind Lauren's ear and the doctor shocks Bo by suddenly kissing her with all the passion that has been pushed away. Bo kisses down Lauren's chin and cheek and back up to meet her lips again. Lauren reaches down in-between their bodies and finds Bo's centre; Bo gasps as Lauren traces her woman hood. The doctor kisses down the succubus' neck and as she bites her neck she slowly enters a finger into Bo, rewarded by a sharp moan as Bo is hit by the passionate sensations. Lauren latches her lips onto Bo's to swallow the brunette's moans, as her pace quickens. Lauren notices the succubus's squirms beneath her and smirks at how she affects Bo. Bo grabs hold of Lauren's head, pulling her towards her mouth as Lauren's thumb circles Bo's clit; creating a growl from the brunette. Bo has never felt these sort of sensations like this before and she can't not admit that she is addicted. As Lauren's rhythmic fingers start to get faster and faster, Bo feels the early signs of an extraordinary orgasm. "Oh god, Lauren. I-I'm about to-" Bo says into Lauren's neck. Lauren looks into Bo's eyes and keeps the eye contact.

"Keep your eyes on me, Bo." The sound of Lauren's whisper and the magic that the doctor was doing below, pushed Bo over the edge and into the waves of a mind-blowing orgasm. following the orders of Lauren; somehow keeps eye contact with the blonde. Lauren wanted to watch the orgasm unfold on Bo's face and the look in the brunette's eyes made Lauren moan. Finally after what seemed like forever, Bo was left panting after the amazing orgasm. Lauren was watching the woman beneath her with a smirk on her face.

"Wow." Was all Bo could form out of what breath she had left. Lauren, after seeing the succubus go through, what seemed to be, a mind-blowing orgasm, was even more ready on what the rest of the night had to offer. Knowing the succubus named Bo, this was just the start.

"Well the loss of speech and breath is normal for one who has experienced an explosive discharge of neuromuscular tensions at the height of sexual arousal and an orgasm can be likened to the crescendo, climax, and sudden stillness achieved by an orchestra of human emotions which results in an explosion of tensions. Also its believed that when a woman has an orgasm most of their brains switch off. I read a brain scanning study that showed that many areas of women's brains were deactivated during orgasm." Lauren rambled on, rewarded by a full blown laugh from Bo, lying next to her.

"Who knew your geek talk was such a turn on" Bo replied, breathless. Looking over at the doctor and gave a wink while holding her hand up to signal she needed a minute.

After awhile, Bo got her breath back. "Wow." She repeated, rewarded with a chuckle from Lauren. "And I thought I was the succubus." She turned on her side to face the blonde.

"Well, considering I'm a doctor. I'm good with my hands." Lauren smirked, glancing down at Bo's breasts. Bo noticed how Lauren was fidgeting and realised that Lauren must be in desperate need of a release.

"That you are, if you did that with just your hands then I can't wait till you use other... equipment." Bo replied, tracing lines on the blonde's arm. Slowly, Bo moved to straddle Lauren, leaning in for a kiss, biting the blonde's bottom lip, earning a growl. Bo should've been exhausted from the last orgasm, but she was surprisingly energised and with that energy she nibbled down Lauren's neck, desperate to put her mark on the blonde. Bo suddenly ground into Lauren, earning a gasp from the blonde due to the friction, which made Bo start her libido up again. Lauren was in desperate need of a release.

"B-Bo. Please, I need." Lauren breathed out quickly. Bo smirked at Lauren's begging, and gradually licked and kissed her way down the doctor's body. Lauren was too desperate to realise where Bo was going and suddenly she shot up with a gasp when she felt the succubus' tongue where she desperately needed it to be. Bo smirked and laughed sending vibrations through Lauren's body that made her eyes roll to the back of her head. Lauren grabbed Bo's head and moved her hips in time with Bo's tongue. Suddenly Bo latched on to Lauren's clit and Bo's fingers entered Lauren at the same time. Lauren couldn't handle all the sensations and crashed into a wave after wave of the most astonishing orgasm she had ever had; riding it out with Bo's fingers still pumping into her, prolonging the sensations and waves. Finally, when Lauren's body had stop contracting in pleasure, Bo placed a kiss on her inner thighs and raised up to meet Lauren. The blonde grabbed Bo in a crushing kiss, in which she could taste herself on Bo's lips. Finally they both cam up for air and collapsed in a mix of limbs on top of each other, breathing hard.

"Wow." They both sighed at the same time, allowing them both to burst out giggling. "I'm going to ache in the morning." Lauren exclaimed, rewarded by a smirk and a wink from Bo, who started to kiss her neck.

"I never thought you for a screamer, Doctor Lewis." Bo said innocently, while gazing at Lauren.

"I did?" Lauren asked shocked. Bo started to laugh as Lauren looked at her amusingly confused.

"Yeah, I'm expecting Kenzi to come rushing in here with an axe, from hearing that scream all the way at the Dahl." Bo smirked at the look that Lauren gave her. "I bet you can't make me scream like that." Bo joked, kissing Lauren's shoulder.

"I take that as a challenge." Lauren suddenly sprung on top of the succubus and won the challenge. Three times.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Doccubus Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Author's Note -I would recommend listening to the song 'Say Something' by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera while you read this chapter.**

Chapter 2

_Lauren woke to the sound of someone zipping up boots. As the memories of the night before came rushing to her she smiled and noticed the pleasant ache of what the succubus did to her; over and over again. Lauren turned over, expecting to see a gloriously naked Bo lying next to her, however what she saw made her stomach drop. Bo was fully dressed and putting on her boots. _

_Bo noticed the movement behind her, turned around and was met by a beautiful sight; Dr Lauren Lewis, naked in her bed. Last night was undoubtedly the best night of Bo's life and she so desperately wanted it to carry on this morning, however she couldn't let this Lou-Ann case go, even though seeing Lauren like this was nearly enough temptation to just forget about everything and get lost in the world of Lauren Lewis. "Hey sorry, go back to sleep." Bo said, placing a chaste kiss on the doctor's lips, smiling at the memories. _

_"You're leaving? Why?" Lauren asked, looking confused. Bo smiled at the way Lauren's voice sounded from just waking up. Bo realised suddenly that she wanted to hear that exact same voice every morning when she awoke. _

_"I'll be back. I just- I can't let this Lou-Ann situation go; there's just something I've got to take care of." Hearing Bo say that, shoved daggers through Lauren's heart. She had failed The Ash and in doing so she realised she would have to come clean to Bo. That made Lauren choke back tears that threatened to flow out her eyes at the thought of breaking Bo's heart and her trust for her, and for ruining both of their chances at happiness together. _

_"No-no you have to stay." Lauren hoped desperately that the temptation would be too much for the brunette and Bo would fall back into her arms, and everything would be peaceful again. But knowing Bo, that would be too much to ask. _

_At Lauren's words, Bo smiled to herself and looked into Lauren's eyes. "I didn't figure you for clingy. Hey-" Bo placed a hand on Lauren's silk covered thigh. "-What's going on?". Bo's gentle voice shattered Lauren's heart into millions of shards. _

_"Nothing." Lauren couldn't look Bo in the eyes and looked away, ashamed of herself. _

_Bo's hand rubbed Lauren's thigh in a desperate attempt to comfort her. "Lauren, what?" Bo's voice was so full of concern and warmth that Lauren couldn't stand herself for doing what she most feared; breaking Bo's heart. _

_"Just please let this go. Bo. For me. Your revenge could start a damn war. I'm doing what I can politically. I just need a few more hours." Lauren could feel Bo slipping further away as her face turned from concern to confusion and then to hurt as Bo's hand slipped off Lauren's thigh._

_"Is that why your here with me?-" The crack in Bo's voice told Lauren how she had just did the one thing she never wanted to do. "-You're a diversion?" Lauren could see visible tears in the eyes of the woman she had grown to deeply care about._

_"Just hear me out. We have your best interests at-" The moment she said it she knew she had just lost the most important thing in her life._

_"-WE?! WHO'S WE?!" Bo snapped sharply, her voice having a venomous edge to it._

_"Bo." Bo abruptly stood up, trying desperately to hide her hurt; to no avail. _

_"Were you sent here?!"The betrayal was clear in the brunette's voice._

_"Just let me explain." Lauren's voice of reason was futile but she had to try._

_"Were you sent here?!" The raise in Bo's voice told Lauren that she had already lost the woman she so deeply cared about._

_Lauren knew it was pointless to lie, Bo was too far away from her. So she just nodded her head with tears in her eyes. "Yes." Lauren couldn't bear to look at Bo and see the hurt she had just caused. "Look it's not what you think. Just-" Lauren told herself to shut up but there was still, and always will be, a part of her that would never give up on Bo._

_"-You have no idea what I think-" Bo sharply walked over to the other side of the room to grab her jacket. "-and less about what I feel or you could not have done this to me." Bo was quickly building up her walls against the doctor who she had let them down for last night. _

_"I-I'm sorry. Goddammit, Bo. I'm trying to protect you. I haven't done anything wrong." But she had and she knew it, so why was she trying to make herself and Bo desperately believe it._

_Bo slowly walked over to the blonde wrapped in her red silk sheets, no expression on her face to hide the raw emotions clawing inside her. "You are in my bed because he told you to be.-" Every syllable Bo pronounced with clarity. "-Everything about that is wrong." Without another word, Bo sharply turned away and walked off towards the door. _

_"This is suicide. Vex is too strong for you." Lauren knew she had made many mistakes but she realised she had just made another huge one._

_At the sound of the name, Bo slowly turned around. "You know his name?!-" Emotion crept back into the brunette's voice. Bo made sure to bury those emotions deep down before she said "-Where is he?" _

_All Lauren could do was shake her head. No more talking. She had done enough. As Bo realised that she wasn't going to get any other piece of information out of the doctor, she walked away. _

_"Where are you going?!" Lauren was hopeless and distraught, but no matter how hard she tried she could not stop caring about the fierce, brave and strong brunette._

_Bo slowly turned around, stared the doctor in the eyes, without a hint of the emotions she felt inside. "I'm going to get some answers. I am through playing nice." As she started to turn around, she saw something shiny catch her eye on the ground. The necklace. The sight of it brought the memory of the night back. Before Bo relived those tender moments she picked up the necklace. Lauren watched Bo intently, glancing down at her leash. _

_"Don't forget your dog collar." _

Those words still replayed themselves over and over inside Lauren's head as she tried to distract herself with her science. She loved science as it was her distraction from all the thoughts that dug at her night and day. However, after that day, nothing could distract her from the realisation that she had hurt the one person she held dearest to her heart.

It had been weeks since that encounter and she had only heard snippets from the others of what had happened with Bo and Vex. She knew she had to try and fix what mess she had unravelled and therefore she had found herself begging for Dyson's help to repair things, because she was; well is, too weak to save Bo.

No messages. No sights. No calls. Nothing. She ached for the sight, sound, touch and even smell of Bo. All of her senses were focused on Bo and yet she hadn't heard from the brunette in weeks. She kept getting glances of a brunette that wasn't Bo, a smell that reminded her of Bo, the memory of Bo's touch and missed the unique taste of Bo. She was going crazy. She couldn't focus. Couldn't even do the simplest of chemical equations and all because of Bo.

She avoided the Dahl, in case she ran into the brunette and saw the blank and emotionless expression pour onto Bo's face if their eyes met. She longed for a glance of the succubus but she also feared it too. Her mind was a bundle of conflicting emotions; all directed at the brunette. She was hopelessly, desperately, fatally and deeply in-love with Bo Dennis and she could do nothing about it.

Bo sat stirring her drink at the Dahl. She was here most of the time, drowning her sorrows as people would say and they were absolutely correct. Eventually Trick would come along and tell her she had enough to drink and he would either fetch Dyson or Hale to carry her home into the arms of Kenzi. Loyal, honest and warm Kenzi; her heart and soul. And yet she felt like a piece of her was missing.

"Hey, Bobo. How are you feeling?" Kenzi asked gently stroking the fine dark hair of the succubus. All Bo could do was mumble a reply, which concerned her best friend even more. Eventually Kenzi would switch shifts in looking over Bo with Dyson and then the job would go to Hale and then back to Kenzi again. Somewhere in her muddled brain she would be grateful for her loving friends; no family. She knew, somewhere, that she should be thanking them each morning when she awoke with a pounding headache due to the excessive alcohol she had consumed the night before, but she was too busy hunting down a stranger to feed off. She knew all her friends were worried about her and she knew she should be worried about herself, but she just didn't care anymore.

"We have to do something about this; about Bo." Trick had gathered what was left of the crew; Kenzi, Dyson and Hale. He had tried to reach Lauren multiple times, but to no avail. Trick was always the one who could analysis and break down a situation so the others could act to try and repair it, but he just couldn't get his head round the situation in the first place. The others had pieced together the scenario and what had happened yet still Trick, for once, didn't know what to do.

"Hey, Trickster. Couldn't you do that thingy you do? Kenzi sat on the bar with her legs swinging. Even though Kenzi's best friend was in the state she was in and the group broken, Kenzi could still bring a smile to Trick's face.

"No, Kenzi. I'm not going to write in my blood to try and reunite Lauren and Bo-" Trick whispered. "-They have to do that on their own."

"Couldn't we, you know, lock them in a room together?" Hale was tired of seeing the group in shreds and to be honest he missed Lauren and Bo equally. His input rewarded him with stares from all members of the group. Dyson smiled at Hale's contribution and to be honest he had no other idea, however he knew that locking two hormonal women, one being a succubus, in a room was just asking for trouble.

"Look, we need to focus on how we need to control Bo. She's starting to leave bodies lying around where anybody could just stumble upon them." Dyson was always the voice of reason; he had to be due to the absence of a certain level-headed doctor. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, but nobody contributed an idea to how that could be accomplished. Dyson shook his head and sighed deeply. Guess it was up to him. "Kenzi come with me. We're going to fetch Bo. Hale, Trick, stay here in case we miss her and she comes in here." Dyson looked at everyone to see if they understood. He gently slapped Hale's back and nodded at Trick. Dyson turned towards Kenzi, pointed at her and gestured a 'come with me' motion with his finger. With a sigh Kenzi bounced off the bar and jogged to walk with him.

Bo awoke to a loud crash that seemed to come from downstairs. Good thing she fed off that waitress in that club last night. Wait, what? She fed off a human waitress? Did she stop? Did she kill her?! God, she couldn't remember anything. Her mind was a mess.

But she definitely heard a crash so with ease she slowly got up, looked down = and thanked herself that she had fallen asleep fully clothed. She lightly walked over to the stairs, grabbing the baseball bat that was leaning against the wall. She could hear heavy footsteps in the kitchen, and seconds later she heard a glass smashing, making her flinch. Stealth or brute attack? She went with the latter. Charging down stairs, bat at the ready, she came face to face with a blur then complete blackness.

Bo could sense people surrounding her, but she couldn't open her eyes or move. She could hear panicked voices. Kenzi? Dyson?

"OH MY GOD, BO! BO! BO! BO! BO! BO!" Kenzi's screams should have woken her up if she was asleep, but all Bo could do was lie there and be forced to listen to her best friend break down.

"I-I CAN'T FEEL A PULSE!" Dyson's voice was clear. I don't have a pulse? But I'm alive. Guys, I'm alive! "KENZI! HELP ME! Tilt her head up. QUICKLY!" Dyson's shouts seemed so close yet so far away as if Bo was witnessing from afar. She could feel Dyson repeatedly pump her chest where her heart was, counting up to five. Then she felt his mouth on hers blowing air down her throat, the pumps started again. Guys, I'm not dead. But as she thought about it she wasn't breathing, she couldn't feel her heart. She could hear Kenzi next to her hysterically crying. She could feel her tears hit her arm and roll off. But she couldn't feel her heart.

Lauren's phone wouldn't stop ringing. Ringing and ringing and ringing. Eventually she had had enough , grabbed her phone and answered. The next words she heard would be ever etched into her brain. She was suddenly kneeling, her legs had given up on her. She couldn't think properly. The phone felt out her hand, the sound was muffled as it hit the ground. As if in slow motion she fell to the ground not using her hands to break the fall. She knew she should be crying or screaming, but she was vacant; completely vacant. The words she had heard:

Bo's dead.

**Author's Note - I'm so sorry. Writing this nearly made me cry. I wanted to give you something different. And don't worry I know where I'm going with this and I will write and upload the next chapter hopefully tomorrow (if I don't have too much homework). Sorry about the cliff-hanger. Please review because it helps me to become motivated to continue this story. I love reading your reviews and they do make a difference, so please review :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Doccubus Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Authors Note: Thank you everyone who has reviewed, made me smile. You all are the reason why I am continuing to write this. This chapter's short but the next chapter will be up in an hour or so (hopefully). Enjoy and remember to review.**

Chapter 3

Trick. Trick hardly ever left the Dahl; his home. The Dahl was not only everyone's sanctuary, but also his. A place where the crew had been united more times than he could count, and now the crew would ever be in shatters. Trick never ran. He never rushed. Living for thousands of years put time into perspective. But today he ran. Left the Dahl. Running.

For Bo.

Hale. Detective Hale. He should know what to do. He was a detective. He should be used to the mention of death; he had seen enough of it. This death was different. Earth-shatteringly different. Hale was just as affected as everyone else was when Bo entered their lives. She changed all of them for the good; united them. Now, she had broken them all beyond repair. But Hale needed to say his thanks to the brunette. Hale took his hat off, staring down at the ground; not looking at the body. And said his thanks.

For Bo.

Dyson. Dyson never cried. Maybe because he was made to believe that it was a sign of weakness. Maybe it was his wolf, keeping him strong. Maybe he just never had any reason to. He cried now. Silent tears, rolling down his screwed up face. He knew he couldn't save her, he loved her but couldn't save her. WHO CAN'T SAVE THE ONE THEY LOVE? Dyson had failed her. But he kept pumping, kept breathing into her mouth. Would never stop. Hale had tried desperately to grab onto him. No one would stop Dyson from trying to save her so he threw Hale off with all his strength, making his friend crash into the wall and sprawl on the ground. His hatred at himself was all for this woman.

For Bo.

Kenzi. Poor, weak Kenzi; the liability. The dead-weight. The burden. That's what she believed now more so than ever. This was her fault. She was supposed to look over Bo. But she had failed. She had cried. Endless amounts of tears streaming down her face. She held tight to the cold, limp hand of her best friend; her heart and her soul. She would've died before letting Bo come to harm and look what had happened. She had failed. No more jokes. No more Kenzi. No. What was she saying? Bo wouldn't want her to become a vacant shell. She needed to stay herself. She had heard Bo that day, "Never change, Kenzi." Don't worry, Bo. I won't. She was done crying. She was going to mourn Bo and it will suck but she won't change. Her friends needed her to be strong.

For Bo.

Lauren. Doctor Lauren Lewis. Curled in on herself. Trying to block out the world. Trying and failing. She was in denial most probably, but her analytical and logical doctor's mind was empty. She hurt. Like someone had stabbed a knife straight through her skin and into her heart. She must've been lying there for hours. Her body cramping, clenching. Spasm after spasm. Yet no tears or noise. Her voice was lost. Her mind was lost. Her body was lost. And her heart was lost. She noticed that someone had entered, was talking to yet she seemed oblivious. She noticed someone placing a hand on her shoulder. She just didn't care. Wait? What was she doing? Bo wouldn't be curled in a ball on the floor. Bo would be fighting, Bo would be trying. With that only thought. Lauren blinked. She found her mind, focusing on the target. She found her body, slowly picking herself up until she was standing tall. She found her voice.

"For Bo."

And now she had to find her heart.

**Authors Note: I know this is a really short chapter. But I liked where this ended and I will upload the next chapter tonight after I write it. I was going to continue writing this chapter but I felt that it was more meaningful to end the chapter here. So stay tuned and review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A Doccubus Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Author's note: Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Chapter 4

All Bo could do was listen and feel. But not move or speak. Was she in a coma? No, Dyson said she had no pulse. And people in comas don't hear everything around them as if they just had their eyes closed. Bo could still feel Kenzi's hand in her own, so desperate to hold on tight, but physically couldn't. Please don't give up on me. Please.

"Where is she?" Lauren's voice was without emotion, as she walked with Trick. She wouldn't talk to Trick. She needed her mind to focus on what was important and idle chit-chat was not important. Although she knew that Trick, of all people, knew that.

"She's at home." Trick answered her question with a shake in his voice. At the sound of the weakness, Lauren looked at Trick for the first time since she had collapsed. She could see the tears in his eyes that she didn't feel in hers. She needed the release that would come with the tears but her body wouldn't let her cry; something still had to be done. Lauren placed a hand on Trick's shoulder in which he placed his own hand on top of. They didn't stand like that for long.

"You ready to run, Trick?" Lauren looked ahead at the Light Fae Compound. She needed her kit. She knew Trick was wondering why she was rushing of to see Bo. She knew she should be rushing of to see Bo. Yet she found herself here and with a purpose. Trick smiled warily and nodded. They took off running, weaving in and out of obstacles; running for Bo.

Lauren was glad of her key card as she wasted no time swiping the doors to the compound open as her and Trick ran past the guards. They were running after them and catching up as Lauren turned to Trick and gave him the description of what she needed, he looked at her with a face full of concern and with a smile she stopped running and stood still to face the guards. Trick ran off as the guards grabbed Lauren.

"Miss, you are not permitted to be here at this time. You. Go after the short one." As the second guard started to run after Trick, Lauren jammed up foot into the shin of the man who held her. With a cry of pain the guard let go of her long enough for her to kick the guard going after Trick in the back of the knee, making him collapse on the floor. Before the first guard could grab her she reached to show him her necklace that symbolised her servitude to The Ash but she realised that since the day of last seeing Bo she hadn't worn it at all. The guard grabbed Lauren as she tried showing him the key card that had her ID as a doctor for The Ash on it. The guard laughed at her as he dragged her way, the second guard got up and ran after Trick. Lauren hoped Trick could take care of himself. Suddenly they heard a cry of pain, and Lauren hoped that it wasn't Trick's. The guard carrying her looked at her for any sign on her face to what was going on, her face was blank and as the guard turned to walk her to The Ash. He suddenly feel to the ground with a howl of pain, taking Lauren with him. He landed on Lauren, winding her as she blinked away the blind spots in her eyes as she wheezed out breath. Suddenly she heard rushed footsteps coming up behind her. The limp weight on top of her was rolled off and as she turned over she saw Trick standing over her with a look of concern on his face.

"Are you alright? God, I thought I had hit you." Trick helped Lauren up and started to brush her off. Lauren reached down towards the guard and felt for a pulse; faint but still there.

"W-what did you do?" Lauren asked in disbelief. Trick looked at her and then down the hall as noises of running footsteps were heard.

"Best not to stay here, I'll tell you when we're safe." Trick said as both of them started to run towards the exit, Trick passing Lauren's case to her.

"When are we ever safe?" Lauren said as they ran out of the compound, rewarded with a slight smile from Trick that didn't reach his eyes. With her case in her hand, Lauren felt like she could handle her grief. But she hadn't seen Bo yet.

Trick and Lauren reached the 'crack shack', as Kenzi liked to call it. Trick took a deep breath and entered. The sight made his breath catch in his throat. The crew seemed separated even though they were in the same room. Hale was sitting on the floor across the room, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and traces of old tears on his face. Dyson was relentlessly pumping Bo's chest and breathing into her mouth. Trick could only see the back of him but he would bet that there were tears in his eyes. Trick could see Kenzi holding Bo's hand with both her hands and holding Bo's hand up to her face. Kenzi's face was a mess of smeared mascara from the memory of the tears. No one acknowledged his presence and he was glad, he didn't want to communicate as his feet were frozen to the ground. After hearing the news of Bo, he still had hope but after seeing Bo like this, that hope had died. Trick walked over to the stairs, sitting on the first step and put his head in his hands; defeated.

Lauren saw Trick walk in. She was going to walk in. She told her body to walk in. Yet here she stood outside the house that held so many memories. Good and bad. Lauren would not collapse again. She needed to be strong and she needed to do something. She just wasn't sure what she had to do.

**Authors Note: Thank you guys for reading and just remember to review, it really does make a difference :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Doccubus Story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from my own storylines.**

**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait. But here you go and hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 5

Lauren Lewis. The human doctor who was forced into the world of Fae and never looked back. The woman who saved the people holding her in a servitude. The woman who always thought with a logical and rational mind and never let her emotions get the better of her; until Bo. If she loses the one person who allowed her to forget all the shit in her life and to be a better person then what did she have left. This thought allowed her to walk through the door of the house filled with memories.

As soon as she passed the threshold of the house, that no matter how it looked was the symbol of safety and love, everyone in the room became unfocused; all apart from the figure on the floor. Bo. She was lying on the floor in a way that seemed peaceful and yet it ripped away at the doctor. She would've collapsed right then and there if it wasn't for the nagging part of her brain saying that something wasn't right. So she swallowed all her emotions and walked sternly towards the centre of the room. No-one paid any attention to her, which was a relief as she needed to focus on the matter at hand.

She set her case down on the ground and walked towards Bo. "That's enough, Dyson." Every word was clear and firm as she informed the mess of a man that was continuously pumping Bo's chest. Dyson was oblivious to the doctor standing next to him and didn't respond. Lauren was used to the shifter treating her like an object and she was fed up with his prejudice ways that was only ever aimed towards her and not the other human in the group, Kenzi. She had always put up with it and put on a brave face, knowing how Bo cared for him but she was done. Abruptly she grabbed Dyson by the scruff of his collar. "I said that's enough." And with her new found strength she threw him away from Bo, forcing him to sprawl on the floor, he rapidly stood up with the speed of the wolf and Lauren saw the thought cross his eyes to whether he should go for her. She stood defiant in front of Bo and eventually he turned away and lunged against the wall, punching it and collapsing in a heap of tears.

Lauren watched Dyson with a blank face and after making sure he wasn't a threat to anyone, turned towards Bo. She slowly lent down and reached towards Kenzi and Bo's entwined hands. Kenzi looked up and saw the sympathy in Lauren's eyes. "I will do everything that I can possibly can to help her, but you need to help me." Kenzi stared into the doctor's eyes and slowly nodded.

"Tell me what I need to do." Kenzi expected Lauren to ask her to fetch some strange and unheard of science equipment, but what Lauren said surprised her in a way that made her rethink her thoughts on the doctor.

"I need you to stay strong. Bo needs you to stay strong." Lauren gently squeezed Kenzi's arm and turned towards Bo not before seeing a hint of a tear in Kenzi's eye. Lauren didn't want to disturb the vacant-looking Hale but he was the closest. "Hale, can you pass me my case, please?" After awhile he finally acknowledged her presence and turned towards her and nodded, he passed her the case in a zombie-like manner and slouched back down against the wall. Lauren glanced at him one last time before getting to work on Bo.

* * *

After hours of checking vitals and taking tests and every time Lauren got more and more frustrated with the equipment as if it was apparatus' fault. Trick was right, Bo was dead. And yet Lauren repeated and repeated the tests just to make sure that she didn't miss anything, because of the strange feeling that told her that this wasn't real and that Bo wasn't truly dead. Eventually when she kept on making silly mistakes and when her hands started to become clumsy from exhaustion she put away her equipment and sat still staring at the woman she loved. Hale and Trick had left to find out what they could from Hale's detective skills and Trick's research skills. Dyson had passed out from exhaustion and Kenzi was close behind. Lauren motioned for Kenzi to help her. Lauren slid her hands under Bo's cold neck and shoulders while Kenzi supported her back and legs. They somehow managed to carry Bo up the stairs and onto her bed. Lauren pulled the sheets up to Bo's neck and stopped. Should she pull it over her head or did that feel too much like she was giving up? Lauren opted with leaving the blanket under Bo's arms. Kenzi, not wanting to leave Bo's side, grabbed a chair and sat on it, still holding onto her friend's limp hand. Lauren placed a gentle hand on Kenzi's shoulder, "Get some rest." Kenzi looked up at Lauren.

"You too, Doc." Lauren smiled at the familiar nickname and stole one more glance at Bo before walking downstairs. About to completely ignore Kenzi's advice.

* * *

The next morning. Was it the morning or the afternoon? Lauren had lost sense of time ages ago and was living off caffeine shots that were ten times the concentration in coffee and weren't fully legal. Lauren had trailed up and down the stairs to Bo hundreds of times to check on both women. Kenzi had passed out, head down on Bo's bed, still clutching onto her hand. Dyson woke himself up by screaming out, making Lauren who was already giddy with the caffeine intake, flinch and nearly drop the chi shot that she was working on to try and heal Bo. He stumbled towards the couch and collapsed staring up at the ceiling. Lauren ignored him and he ignored Lauren.

Lauren worked like a madwoman. She was solely focused on the problem at hand and had shut out all her emotions. The one thing that bugged her was that Bo hadn't discoloured meaning that she wasn't decaying. Lauren knew enough about the Fae to know that once they died they decayed similar to humans. Bo may be specially powerful but once her body had shut down, her body would've started the decaying progress. And yet that hadn't of happened. Every time Lauren walked up there to test her improved chi serum on Bo, she was expecting to witness the early stages of decomposition of the body and yet every time she was surprised by how normal Bo looked. She looked as peaceful and as normal as if she was just sleeping like Kenzi was. The questions nagged at Lauren's mind as she worked on improving the serum over and over again.

As Lauren was finishing off her latest injection, Hale and Trick rushed in, looking frantic, forcing Lauren to drop the syringe, glass smashing and contents escaping. As the glass broke the chi that was more dense than gas swirled in the air around the three of them and dissipated, leaving no trace behind.

At the loud smashing of the glass, Dyson awoke and hastily sat upright. He looked around nodding at the other three figures in the room. He gladly stood up, body stiff from the restless and fitful sleep, filled with continuous dreams of the blue eyed succubus he had grown to love.

"Please tell me that this wasn't the miracle cure for bringing back Bo." Hale asked, cringing as he looked at the remnants on the floor.

Lauren sucked in a breath and lazily sighed it out at the mess on the floor that she had spent hours on. "Have you slept, Lauren?" Trick asked as all four of them went to help clear up the shards of glass. When Lauren shook her head, Trick looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Well, can you really blame me?" Lauren's voice was brittle and in a whisper due to the lack of bodily needs that she had deprived herself of due to lack of time and care.

"Where's Kenzi?" Dyson asked as he picked up shards in handfuls, not caring about cutting himself or not. Lauren motioned her head up towards Bo's bedroom as she looked worryingly at Dyson's blooded hand.

"Dyson, I don't want you passing out on us from loss of blood." Dyson glanced at Lauren and pulled his lips in a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. They had had their differences; him and the doctor. But one thing that was clear between both of them was how much they cared; for Bo and for most people around them. Lauren stood up and reached for antiseptic wipes and a bandage; crossing over towards Dyson she cleaned his wounds, getting blood on her hands in the process and secured the bandage tight around his hand. Dyson nodded his head in thanks and continued picking up glass shards, more carefully this time. They all looked up when they heard movement on the stairs, all woefully hoping that they would see a healthy and alive Bo but standing there was a weak and fragile looking Kenzi. She was leaning against the wall, struggling to keep her balance. Lauren walked over to her, grabbing her in a tight hug and the contact allowed Kenzi to burst into silent and heart-wrenching sobs that sent spasms through the tiny Russian girl's body.

"I-I thought that it was just a nightmare and when I would wake up Bo would be-" Lauren sympathized with the girl and shot a glance over her shoulder at the three men in the room who were on-looking with an understanding sense of sadness. Lauren walked Kenzi over to the sofa with her arm supporting the fragile woman. Kenzi sat down and Lauren motioned at Dyson to take her place. Dyson rushed over and sat close to Kenzi, engulfing her in a warm and comforting hug, making her look more like a small and fragile girl than the strong woman that they all knew and loved. They all watched in silent until Lauren turned towards Hale and Trick.

"Anything?" Hale looked confused at Lauren's question and then abruptly came back to life.

"Well I managed to get another shifter to smell this place out while you were upstairs with Bo and Kenzi, as Dyson was out of action. And this shifter picked up on a faint smell of Fae. She said it was weak but it was definitely there. She described the smell and Trick and I gained access into the Ash's library, with difficulty due to yours and Trick's little adventure in the compound, but we got in anyway." Hale seemed more on edge than normal, but considering the circumstances Lauren understood. Hale motioned for Trick to continue.

"Yes, we searched through books for anything that fit the smell description-" Lauren looked at Trick to continue.

"And?"

"We found one, but you're not going to like it, none of you are." At the sound of the new revelation Dyson and Kenzi looked over at the three of them. Trick didn't pry his eyes away from Lauren and looked at her curiously. "The smell that the shifter picked up on, that was Fae, was... You, Lauren."

* * *

"Wait what?!" Dyson shouted, standing upright, making Kenzi jump up and join in with the shocked expression that Dyson had on his face. "I know her smell and it certainly isn't Fae." Dyson exclaimed walking towards the group, Kenzi slowly walking after, looking intently at the doctor. Lauren felt her bodily functions shut down, indicating that she was in a state of shock. She wasn't Fae. She knew Fae and she wasn't Fae.

"Before you jump to conclusions, what I meant was that the smell was Lauren but at the same time it wasn't Lauren." Kenzi gained some of her essence back and walked towards Trick, holding a hand to his head checking for a fever.

"Are you okay, Trickster? You're not making any sense." Trick gently batted Kenzi's hand away and turned to look at each an everyone of them.

"It wasn't Lauren who killed Bo. It was Nadia."

At the sound of her dead ex-girlfriend's name. Lauren made an inhumane noise and unexpectedly felt her knees give way. Before Lauren hit the floor Dyson and Hale both were able to catch her and hold her on her feet, as the new knowledge was filtered through Lauren's brain. "But, cray cray Nadia is dead dead." Kenzi whispered to the gang, hoping Lauren in her state wouldn't hear. She was mistaken when Lauren looked up at no one in particular.

"Very dead." The whisper that came out of Lauren's mouth was barely audible to the rest of the group.

* * *

For the next few hours, the group minus Lauren searched through book after book on anything about the situation. With a huff, Kenzi threw the book she was holding down on the kitchen counter making the others jump. "I'm ordering a pizza." They all looked up as if food was a foreign word and eventually smiled at the familiar term that was linked to the Kenzi they knew and loved. Kenzi went to reach for her phone which was on the coffee table and hit the speed button for the pizza place. While she was ordering her usual times four, she looked over at Lauren who was sitting upright on the sofa and staring at the blank TV. Once the pizza was ordered Kenzi moved to sit in front of the doctor. "How you holding up, hotpants?" Normally the nickname would stir a smile from Lauren but this time it was like the blonde didn't even hear Kenzi. As soon as Kenzi gently squeezed Lauren's knee, Lauren flinched and seemed to come back from wherever her mind was. She noticed Kenzi and looked down at the hand on her knee, she grabbed for it and held on tight.

"I-I'm going to go see Bo." Was all Lauren said before she slowly stood up and walked up the stairs. The other three had watched the entire scene and followed Lauren up the stairs, concerned for their doctor friend. Kenzi sat back down and they all got back to work.

* * *

Lauren entered the dark room that held the one person she truly ever loved. The one person that was all she ever wanted. The one person that she could never have, not now. Lauren sat on the edge of the bed, staring down at the peaceful and still succubus. "Hi, Bo. I just needed to see you, I guess. Ha. I don't know what to say. Funny, considering I normally can't stop talking about all the science crap that after everything I know still won't help the fact that your gone and that you've left me-" Lauren's voice raised as tears started pouring down her face. "-You know what? How dare you! How dare you leave me! You said you wouldn't. You promised that we were in this together no matter what. And now you've left me-" Lauren needed to get this out, she needed to be angry at someone else instead of being angry with herself. She needed the release. As she continued blaming Bo she felt her anger diminish and a sense of hopelessness follow. "-I just don't know what to do, Bo. You were always there to help me and support me and now you can't be what I need, what we all need; alive." Lauren moved closer to Bo and grabbed her limp hand, bringing it to her lips. "No matter how much I try to get you out of my head, you are always there. Persistent in my mind, just like you used to be." Lauren took a deep breath and reached her hand out to cup Bo's cold cheek, stroking the soft velvet skin with her thumb. "You were the strongest person I knew and I'm sorry I couldn't get to you, to save you. I feel so goddamn lost without you. You're the one that I love and... I'm saying goodbye." Lauren's tears were free falling now as she choked over her words. "God, Bo please say something, I don't want to give up on you. I'm so sorry I couldn't help you." Lauren lent her head on Bo's stomach. "Please say something."

* * *

Bo was alone. Cold and alone. Kenzi had left her side, after hearing her wake up and gasp out. Grabbing at Bo's shoulders and shaking and shaking and shaking. Bo was screaming, screaming to get Kenzi's attention. Eventually exhaustion took hold of Kenzi and she left. It seemed like forever until Bo felt a warm presence in the room. It felt like safety and love. Lauren. She concentrated all her senses on the woman who she could hear was walking towards her. She felt the dip in the bed right next to her as Lauren sat on the edge. Bo desperately wanted to reach out to Lauren. When Lauren started to speak, Bo listened intently and felt dread rush through her as the speech clawed at her insides. the speech seemed too much like a goodbye. She felt her senses react to Lauren's touch on her cheek but she knew Lauren couldn't see anything that Bo was feeling. "Please say something." Those last words were enough. Bo was not leaving. Bo was not leaving Trick, Hale or Dyson. She was not leaving Kenzi. And she was not leaving Lauren. No! Bo was not giving up and she was not letting Lauren give up on her either. Bo was not gone.

She focused with every ounce of strength she had left.

* * *

Lauren had no tears left. She had used them all up. She had no energy left. She had used that up too. As she lay her head on Bo's stomach the thought crossed her mind that she should just give up all together. Nothing left to live for. "Nothing left to live for." She repeated out loud. Something tickled her hair. She was too distraught to care. But gradually the slight tickling became more forceful and Lauren became more alert to realise the thing that was caressing her head was a hand and that hand belonged to the body she was lying on. Lauren gasped and sat up looking into the eyes she never thought she would ever see again, the dark brown eyes of the woman that she needed more than the breath her body took in. Bo seemed as surprised as Lauren as she looked at her hand in Lauren's blonde hair. Lauren slowly reached up and covered Bo's hand with her own. They locked eyes and saw the tears in each other's eyes. "I'm not leaving you." Was all Bo could whisper before Lauren's lips met hers. The first contact stunned both of them as a shock coursed through their bodies, forcing every nerve in Lauren's body to become alive. The kiss was just a brush at first and when Lauren realised she wouldn't hurt Bo she reached forward and grabbed Bo's head, sliding her lips over Bo's more feverishly. Bo moaned into the kiss as it became more heated. Lauren shook with anticipation and passion as Bo became more alive than she ever was and grabbed Lauren by the waist, forcing her to straddle her own waist. Lauren's tongue traced Bo's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Bo opened her mouth completely to Lauren's waiting tongue. Bo's velvet tongue and lips were enough to send Lauren into a frenzy but at the back of her mind she knew Bo would still be fragile. Bo on the other hand had no problem with grabbing Lauren by the ass and rolling her hips into the blonde's making both of them moan. "B-Bo. What happened?" Lauren hastily spoke as she left the brunette's lips and kissed up her jaw and latched onto her neck. Bo moaned at what the doctor was doing to her very sensitive neck. "There was someone in the-the house and... Oh God Lauren!" Lauren smirked at Bo's reaction due to her ministrations on the succubus' neck but stopped what she was doing and sat up staring down at the flustered brunette. Bo grunted at the loss of contact but knew that this conversation needed to happen when both of them were fully concentrated. With a sigh Lauren reached down and planted a chaste kiss on Bo's lips; a promise, and moved off to sit on the edge of the bed. Ready to listen. Bo sighed and licked her lips. "I went down and there was a dark figure and then a blur and then darkness. I could feel and hear everything that was going on around me." The last words made Bo choke up and Lauren reached to grab her hand in reassurance. "I was screaming for what seemed like hours but no one could hear me. I tried to move but nothing." Lauren watched Bo with a sense of overwhelming love for her to hear Bo talk about what she had to go through. Bo looked down at Lauren's hands and gasped grabbing at her hand, Lauren was confused until Bo traced Dyson's dried blood on Lauren's hand.

"Don't worry it's not mine, it's Dyson's. He just cut his hand on some glass." Bo looked relieved then remembered everyone else.

"Oh God, Lauren! They all still think I'm... dead." It took Lauren's slow mind long to comprehend what Bo meant. Lauren smiled and was about to shout down to the others when Bo unexpectedly gasped looking behind Lauren's shoulder. Lauren hastily turned to look behind her. And what she saw made her skin prickle. Nadia.

Nadia was just as beautiful as she was when she was alive. Lauren stared into the eyes of her ex-lover who looked right back into Lauren's with love and adoration. "Oh, Lauren. That was so sweet, but for someone so clever you would've thought that you would know that speech was meant for me." Nadia strolled around the room, "Was quite clever of me to kill her wasn't it, well technically I didn't kill her. I wanted her to feel what I felt in that coma." Bo grabbed Lauren's arm.

"It was very clever of me to make you believe she was dead. I wanted to eliminate all hope and allow Bo to hear all of you giving up on her. But you people are just too goddamn stubborn and you figured out half of it. Just weren't clever enough to think about the other half. You see, when Bo killed me, you grabbed onto me to comfort me. But I had time to take some of yours and Bo's essence, in a way. When I passed away a figure came to me in the darkness and offered revenge for my death and that was just too good an offer to refuse so he gave me this knowledge of the Fae and he made me one! Ta-da! He told me how to use my power and he told me I can only use it once so I should make it last and enjoy it. So here I am making it last and enjoying it. But I guess all good things must come to an end. So I guess I'll have to finish the job now."

Nadia smirked at the doctor and then turned to look at Bo. Her whole demeanour changed and her face twisted into something that didn't resemble a human at all. She smiled showing off sharp thin teeth. Lauren gasped at the thing that was once her girlfriend. Suddenly Bo's body went limp. Lauren turned grabbing at Bo's unresponsive body. Nadia laughed "It's a neat trick isn't it. I connected myself to her so I can control her." Unexpectedly Nadia made a screeching sound and lunged at Bo's body. Lauren didn't think and before she knew what she was doing she threw herself in front of Bo, putting herself in Nadia's way. Nadia stopped with inhuman speed and cocked her head to the side. "Lauren?" Her face suddenly turned back to the human façade she used before. "Lauren, please help me. I don't know what has happened to me." Lauren looked at the shell of her girlfriend with no sympathy. "Do you love me?"

"I did once, Nadia." Lauren reached out to stroke Nadia's face but the monster that was hiding underneath Nadia's skin came back out again and hit Lauren's hand away. Lauren could hear the distant calling of her friends downstairs. As Lauren went to call for help Nadia lunged at her, tackling her to the floor. Nadia reached down and placed claw-like fingers above Lauren's heart.

"If you can't love me, I won't let you love anyone else." Lauren screamed as Nadia's fingers pierced her skin. Lauren looked over at Bo, if Lauren died so would Bo. With that thought in mind, Lauren discovered new found strength and with that strength she shoved at the woman on top of her. Nadia, surprised by the doctor's strength, went sprawling across the floor. Nadia abruptly stood up with alien-like grace and glided rapidly towards Lauren, screeching at such a high pitch that Lauren screamed out in agony as her ear drums were close to bursting. She was shoved against the wall and Nadia's fingers found their place above her heart again. This time Lauren had no strength left to fight back so she helplessly struggled and as Nadia's fingers broke through the already pierced skin, Lauren let out a blood-curdling scream as the pain engulfed her. All of a sudden Lauren heard her name being shouted at from across the room, she looked over and there was Kenzi, carrying a sword, Dyson with his claws out, Hale and Trick all running towards her. Lauren held out her hand and Kenzi threw her sword at her, Lauren caught it and nodded at Hale. Hale sucked in breath and let out a high pitch wailing sound that was directed straight at Nadia. The creature made a screeching sound and stepped back from Lauren holding her claw-like hands over her ears. Lauren grabbed Nadia by the shoulder and forcefully plunged the sword into her heart. Hale stopped the wail and Nadia looked into Lauren's eyes. All the monstrous features gone from her face. Lauren followed Nadia down as the woman's legs gave way as her life was leaving her a second time. "Funny that last time I died you were by my side and here you are again, by my side." Nadia choked out as blood poured from her mouth. Nadia's body went frigid and then limp, as she collapsed onto the floor. Soon after she dissipated into the air, similar to the chi serum earlier that day. Everyone in the room stood silent, as they watched Lauren stand up and walk towards Bo.

"You can wake up now." Lauren whispered. Kenzi came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's no use, Doc. She's gone." Kenzi glanced at Bo, lent down and kissed her on the cheek and walked away. Lauren looked at the friends she had grown to love and smiled. At least she had that time with Bo to say goodbye. She slowly bent down and brushed her lips against the brunette's. She pushed herself off the bed and grabbed Kenzi's outstretched hand. As the five of them started to walk away, all of a sudden they all just stopped.

"Did you forget someone?" The voice was the voice that all of them craved to hear again and when they all turned around they were greeted with a brunette sitting on the edge of her bed, smiling and alive.

**Author's Note: I missed having Bo around and I'm sure you did too so there you go :) hope you enjoyed it and there will be more chapters after this so don't panic.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Doccubus Story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from my own storylines.**

**This chapter is a nice break from the last chapters, be prepared for craziness and fun times.**

Chapter 6

Time seemed to stand still for the five of them as the knowledge that was forced upon them seeped through their exhausted and tired brains. Nobody spoke. Nobody moved. Nobody breathed. The whole room felt like a dream-state. The first one to move was Dyson. He went to walk towards the brunette on the bed but instead his knees gave way and he was left kneeling on the floor; nobody moving to help him. Kenzi and Lauren gripped each others' hand tighter and tighter, trying to make some sense of the situation. Trick was the first to speak, "B-Bo." He whispered, not quite believing the fact that his dead granddaughter was sitting on the edge of her bed; smiling and alive.

"Hi, Trick." Bo said at the same level of volume, scared of shocking the group further. Kenzi interrupted the silence with a deafening screech that was completely different from Nadia's battle cry. Nadia's screech was full of hatred and anger and Kenzi's was full of happiness and pure and utter love. Kenzi rushed forward, running straight into the open arms of her best friend, knocking her over on the bed and lying on top of her. This knocked Hale and Dyson out of their shocked state as Dyson picked himself up and grabbed Hale in a one sided hug, both laughing and cheering, slapping each other on the chest. Trick walked over to his granddaughter as Kenzi finally letting Bo sit up and breathe, which allowed Trick to reach out for a warm hug that made him gasp at the contrast between her past cold state. Dyson and Hale rushed over to where Bo was, engulfing her in a three-way hug, slotted between the two detectives. Bo laughed with the four of them, Kenzi, Hale, Dyson and Trick. But one person was missing; Lauren. Bo looked over as the two men released her and looked where Bo was focused on. Lauren hadn't moved, she was as paralysed as when she found out the dreaded news on the phone. Everyone became unfocused, all apart from Bo. Their eyes locked.

"Hi." Was all Lauren could spit out. The room burst into laughter at the weak excuse for a reunion from the blonde doctor. Bo shook her head, happy tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh for Fae sake! Just kiss her already." Kenzi's voice was amused and filled with laughter. All of a sudden Lauren had moved from one side of the room to right in front of Bo. Bo looked up at the blonde just in time for Lauren's lips to crash onto her own. Bo let out a shocked and approving moan as their lips met. Lauren was controlling in the kiss as her lips glided over the brunette's in a way that screamed desperate need. The kiss was over too soon and from the look that was in both the doctor's and the succubus' eyes, it would be continued. Bo grabbed Lauren's face in-between her hands.

"This is it. No more regrets. No more mistakes. This is us." Lauren stood there with tears in her eyes.

"Really?" Lauren's voice cracked, sending feelings and emotions through the brunette. To answer Lauren's question, Bo crashed her lips onto the awaiting doctor's, keeping it innocent due to the company in the room.

* * *

"Oh come on, Kenzi! We're going to be late!" Bo screamed up the stairs after tying up her knee-high black boots. Bo looked down at what she was wearing, a black pair of tight leather trousers that fit her in all the right places and a tight red top that clearly showed off her cleavage. Pleased with her appearance and about to shout up at the Russian goth, Kenzi came running down the stairs almost tripping at the bottom. She looked stunning in a tight fitted corset that was black with silver straps and her famous tight fitting red leather trousers. She was also wearing her favourite pair of dangerous high heels. Kenzi stopped to admire her best friends outfit, nodding her head in approval.

"Hunny, if I were gay and you didn't have eyes for a certain doctor hotpants..." Bo gently smacked Kenzi on the arm and grabbed her in a hard hug.

"God, I missed you." Bo's voice held so much emotion that Kenzi pulled back just enough to look into the brunette's eyes.

"That's enough of all the soppiness. Tonight we celebrate you being alive and what better way than getting smashed and dancing with the gang!" With that said, Kenzi grabbed Bo's arm and pulled her out the door.

* * *

**At the Dal**

As the two woman entered the familiar bar, the sight shocked them. Trick had obviously reduced the price of the drinks as all around them were people drinking, laughing and dancing. The music was blaring and the lights were off and club lights had replaced them. Kenzi and Bo looked at each other and smirked, making their way to the bar. At the sight of the two woman Trick smiled brilliantly and came over to take their order. "I will never get tired of seeing you happy and healthy, Bo," Trick leant over the bar and hugged his granddaughter in a firm hug, "All drinks are on the house for you two this evening." At this, Kenzi did a happy dance and grabbed a bottle of blue liquid from behind the bar.

"What is this, Trick?" Bo asked while grabbing two shot glasses and looking around her, searching for one person in particular.

"Well, the others wanted to throw a party for you, as you know. And at the sound of a party people came like vultures and here we are." Bo only half listened to Trick's story as she continued to not so subtly search around her. Bo's head turned back to Kenzi and Trick when she heard two sets of amused laughter. Bo challenged Kenzi to question her with a glare, and eventually Kenzi just shrugged her shoulders and got back to pouring shots, still laughing. Bo turned to Trick who did the exact same shoulder gesture as he walked off to serve other customers. Bo sighed, looking around her one last time before diving in with Kenzi and the shots. After downing three more delicious shots, Kenzi grabbed Bo and pulled her towards the mass of dancing bodies, as they made their way through to the middle, Bo spotted Dyson and Hale make the journey from the door to the two girls. Bo and Kenzi were engulfed in hugs from both males before all four of them started dancing to the music. Bo didn't embrace the music as much as she would've liked due to the lack of a certain someone, yet she swayed her hips and occasionally got pulled into a swirl from Hale, Dyson and a very tipsy Kenzi.

* * *

**Lauren P.O.V**

Oh God, she was so late! She reluctantly left Bo and Kenzi's like the others to get ready for the party at the Dal and now wished she hadn't of given in to the urge of looking at her recent research for a Fae she was treating. And now she was late. Goddammit Lauren Lewis, why do you have to be such a workaholic geek. The doctor said to herself as she rushed to the mirror to check her appearance. Even though she was rushing, she still managed to make herself look presentable, actually she looked more than presentable but she wasn't going to admit it to herself and anyway she was dressing up for a certain brunette succubus Bo. She had on tight fitting dark blue jeans, a black button up shirt that had the top buttons undone to show off her cleavage. Lauren grabbed her ankle high black high heels and put them on as she rushed out the door.

* * *

You could hear the music from the Dal as Lauren walked the short distance from her apartment to the bar. As she entered she went straight for the bar as she looked all around her. Trick motioned on either side of him when he looked at Lauren, indicating an open bar. Lauren grabbed a bottle of beer from the underside of the bar and turned around. Suddenly everything became unfocused as the dancing brunette came into view. Keeping her eyes on Bo, Lauren stood watching; mesmerized by the sway of the succubus' hips as she danced to the beat of the music. Lauren was about to join them when she spotted a man, who had had way too much to drink, move closer to Bo, grabbing her ass and as the succubus waved him off Lauren had already downed her drink and was in front of the tall man. She didn't need to say anything and eventually the man succumbed to her glare, putting his hands up in surrender. Lauren turned around to spot that Bo had not yet noticed her presence; using this as an advantage Lauren moved behind the brunette, placing her hands on her hips tightly, before Bo could push her away, Lauren moved her mouth towards the brunette's ear "Even though that guy was drunk, he could still tell how stunningly sexy you are." At Lauren's voice, Bo physically relaxed and breathed out a sigh of relief. Bo moved backwards into the blonde as the both started to move with the music. Bo could feel Lauren's breasts pressing into her back and let out a breathless moan as she grinded her ass into the doctor. Lauren's hands were firmly on Bo's hips as they moved together. Lauren slowly moved her hands down to Bo's thighs, tracing over her leather covered intimate area; Bo shivered in response and moved even closer to the blonde. Bo placed her hands on the doctor's and moved them to wrap tightly around her waist as Lauren moved her head closer to Bo's sensitive neck, allowing breath to hit behind the brunette's ear making her quietly moan and grind her backside against Lauren's. The others had left them to get more drinks, but at this point in time the two women didn't care about anything else than the music and each others' bodies. Lauren started to slowly thrust her hips into Bo's back, holding on tightly to her hips, as Bo's arms snaked around the doctor's neck, behind her. When the song changed, the two woman got into another rhythm and continued their ministrations until a tap on Lauren's shoulder broke her out of the trance she was in. Both women turned around to see a stranger who shrugged and pointed behind him. Bo gave the stranger a glare for interrupting but when she looked behind him at the opposite side of the room, her lips stretched into a brilliant smile in which Lauren copied in seeing the gang sitting on a table all holding up lots of bottles and shots of different alcohol and motioning for them to join them. Bo looked at Lauren, sweat glistening her forehead, Lauren pulled Bo into a kiss that was a promise for what was to come. Their lips didn't part to allow their tongues to explore but there was still that connection that both of them felt. Once the quick and innocent kiss was over, Bo smirked at the blonde and pulled her towards their friends.

"That was quite a show you put on." Kenzi said while holding up two brightly coloured shots. Not letting go of Lauren's hand, Bo took one shot and Lauren took the other both clinking and then downing the drink. Lauren tasted salt and the sweetness of popcorn and knew it was one of Trick's new flavours, she licked her lips to taste more of the liquid and noticed Bo looking at the movement on her lips with dark lustful eyes. Kenzi snapped them out of their trance but slapping both of their asses, "Seriously guys, enough of the eye sex or one of you will end up pregnant." Lauren laughed at the much-missed Kenzi as she pulled her in a half hug. Bo sat down looking at all of the many bottles, shots and pitchers that was crowding the table as she turned to Hale and Dyson. She and Dyson had a thing once but she knew where her feelings lay and they were with the blonde standing next to her. Dyson respected that and just cherished Bo as a friend. Hale passed all of them another bright coloured shot. Bo grabbed Lauren by the hips and pulled her down to sit on her lap as she wrapped her arms around her waist. Lauren smirked and moved against Bo's lap, making the succubus' grip on her tighten. They all reached for their individual shots and held them up, looking at everyone around the table, then finally downing them all together. They all clearly loved the explosion of taste that the shot gave them in their mouths. Bo turned Lauren around on her lap enough to see her face.

"What flavour did you have?" The question that came out of Bo's mouth was innocent but the look in the succubus' eyes, made Lauren shiver in anticipation.

"Chocolate." Was all Lauren said and her answer made Bo smirk.

"I had cherry." Lauren looked down at Bo's lips and Bo took this as an invitation to lean forward and capture the blonde's lips with her own. The mixture of taste made both of them smile during the kiss. Their lips fit together as Bo's hands circled the blonde's waist. They reluctantly parted and as Lauren was about to turn back around Bo leant forward again and licked the blonde's lips, smirking. "They go well together." Lauren knew Bo was talking about the shots but she noted the other meaning behind those works. Lauren turned around with one last look in Bo's eyes and moved her back into the woman beneath her. Bo's arms tightened around Lauren's waist and found some bare skin on her hip in which she traced patterns on with her fingers; Lauren shivered at her touch as they all reached for bottles of beer. Abruptly, Kenzi started to wave her hands up indicating that she had a plan. They all sighed amusingly and waited for Kenzi to speak.

"We should totally play truth or dare!" They all burst out laughing and looked at each other shrugging their shoulders in resignation. In all honest truth, the sound of the game brought excitement to the group. Kenzi motioned to Dyson and Hale to help her move a table over and transport their full and not yet drunken bottles and shots to the second table. Lauren downed her beer in no time at all and placed it lying down in the centre of the table. When she looked up everyone was staring at her in awe. "Dayum Doc, you can drink." Kenzi offered up a high five which Lauren gladly accepted.

"See, I knew I liked you for a reason." Hale said while sitting back in his seat. Dyson shook his head while smiling,

"I like this after hours Lauren. You seem to be able to hold more liquor than this guy." Dyson motioned at Hale and ended up with a punch in the arm. Sending everyone into laughter. During that laughter, Bo moved closer to Lauren's ear,

"That's my girl." The whisper and the words made Lauren shiver, Bo smiled at the reaction and kissed her behind her ear in a place she had learnt was Lauren's sensitive spot. Kenzi made gulping sounds as she tried to get her laughter under control. Eventually, after Bo kicking her leg under the table, Kenzi was able to form coherent words.

"Right, let's get this show on the road!" Kenzi leant across the table to spin the bottle and everyone watched to see who it would land on. The bottle seemed to spin for hours as it finally started to slow and stopped in front of Lauren. Lauren looked up and was met with three devious grins and a chuckle from Bo beneath her. "Well, well, well. Paging Doctor Hotpants! Truth or dare?" Came the amused and loud voice of Kenzi.

"I'm going to set an example and go for a dare." At this answer everyone at the table started to cheer and clap their hands, high fiving each other. "I'm starting to think I should've picked truth." Lauren said as she leant back against Bo. Bo kissed her neck quickly,

"You really should've." Lauren turned around at Bo and gave her 'you think?" look and rolled her eyes. After giving Bo a quick kiss for her own luck, Lauren turned around to face her fate. The threesome were huddled around whispering and suddenly all turned around with an evil tint to their eyes.

"I dare you to go on that dance floor and grab someone, and kiss them smack on the lips!" Kenzi shouted as everyone laughed and Lauren groaned.

"Hey I disallow that dare! This one's all mine!" Bo tightened her arms around the blonde's waist, turning her around and kissing her with force to prove her point. Kenzi grabbed Lauren pulling her off a surprised and agitated Bo who immediately stood up to grab her girlfriend. Dyson and Hale suddenly swooped in and held Bo in a warm bear hug, to prevent her from stopping Lauren fulfil her contract when she joined the game.

"Nah ah ah! Doc here has to go through with it. It's the rules." Kenzi gently pushed Lauren forward, slapping her butt, while getting glared at by the restrained succubus. Dyson and Hale gave Bo an amused warning look and released her to allow her to sit back down as they all watched Lauren enter the mass of people. Lauren didn't even think as she grabbed the person nearest to her. All she registered was that the woman was blonde, before she crashed her lips to hers holding the woman's shoulders. The woman who was shocked, stood still, then suddenly came to live as she grabbed Lauren's arms and returned the kiss. Lauren took a step back as she felt the woman's tongue try to slip inside her mouth. When she let go of the woman she sauntered back to the table. She didn't stop watching the brunette as Bo was sending daggers at the woman who had seemed to enjoy Lauren's kiss. Before Lauren could return to the table, Bo came to live as she abruptly stood up and ran towards Lauren, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her flush against her body. Lauren couldn't comprehend what was happening until Bo's lips were on hers and her instinct took over. The kiss was searing and passionate, Bo was controlling in the kiss as she parted Lauren's lips, allowing her tongue to slide in and explore the blonde's hot mouth. Instead of releasing when she felt the tongue, like she did with the blonde woman, Lauren moaned pulling Bo even closer by grabbing onto her ass. Bo broke the kiss remembering their friends sitting on the table. Leaning their foreheads against each other, they got their breathing back under control. In the background, Lauren could still here the others laughing and wondered why, until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and was shocked at what she saw.

"Quite a kiss, was just getting interesting until you pulled away." Due to Lauren's adrenaline she didn't realise who she had kissed but now a name was put to the face.

"Tamsin! We're have you been?" Bo asked as Tamsin engulfed both of them in a hug.

"Sup, Bo. You need to keep a leash on this one." The blonde started laughing as she let Bo and Lauren go. The three of them walked towards the table, Tamsin greeting the others with hugs and smiles.

"I've been around." Tamsin said, finally answering Bo's question while reaching over to grab a bottle of beer. "I went to Illinois for a bit, on a case involving a rogue underfae named Daryl. Was a nasty piece of work but I did my thing and made him doubt, making him end up crying like a baby." Tamsin smirked and winked at Kenzi while taking a huge gulp of the beer. "I was going to come over to see you guys when I spotted you as I entered but when I saw there was dancing, you know I just couldn't resist."

"Damn straight, Tam Tam." Kenzi said while nudging her with her shoulder. "So you want to join us in celebrating Bo being alive?" Tamsin looked over at Bo with a quizzical look in her eyes.

"Long story made short. I was dead but I technically wasn't and now I'm awake." Bo said while pulling Lauren on top of her again. Tamsin looked confused then shrugged her shoulders and pulling her signature one sided smile.

"I am too sober for that story. So what game we playing, dudes?"

"The one and only, truth or dare!" Dyson answered, raising his hands and shaking them in a jazz style. Tamsin smirked and span the bottle. This time the bottle landed on Hale. He groaned,

"Only because I can't say truth after Lauren said dare, I'll go with dare." Bo and Dyson hi-fived as everyone shouted a 'woop'. As they all stood up to huddle, Kenzi started to topple over due to the many drinks she had; Dyson tried to help her and due to the amount of drinks that _he _had had, they both ended up sprawled on the floor while everyone started laughing . Lauren reached down, holding her hand out to help them up. Dyson reached up to grab her hand and as he took hold her pulled her down on top of them. Even more laughter erupted as Lauren ended up sprawled across both Dyson and Kenzi. Tamsin then squatted and cupped her hands around her mouth,

"BUNDLE!" Was all she said before her, Bo and Hale all jumped on top of the threesome on the floor making them protest and burst out laughing. Bo had 'accidently' landed on Lauren and looked down at the blonde, who was red in the face due to the amount of laughter and having Bo, Tamsin and Hale on top of her. Bo smirked and kissed Lauren, moving her lips over the blonde's, in a way that would take Lauren's breath away if she had any left. Kenzi started hitting them both on their arms.

"We have inappropriate touching and kissing in a bundle! This is not allowed." They all suddenly stood up, forcing Lauren and Bo to crash on the floor, sprawled over each other. Hale and Dyson nodded at each other as Hale grabbed Bo and Dyson grabbed Lauren. Both men picked the girls up in a fireman hold as the woman laughed and gently kicked and punched the guys. The boys ran over to the bar and stood the girls on top of it, before jumping up themselves. Dyson shouted over to Trick to change the music to 'Love Game' by Lady Gaga (**Listen to this while reading **). Cheers erupted as the music started. Kenzi and Tamsin both jumped up on the bar in line with the others. They all looked at each other and started dancing to the beat. Dyson twirled Kenzi around which moved her next to Bo. Bo moved closer to Kenzi as they started hip bumping each other. Hale and Dyson danced by cheering at the girls and waving their hands above their heads. Lauren grabbed Tamsin who she was next to and turned around putting her back to the Valkrye. Lauren bent down putting her ass against Tamsin, she didn't know where these dance moves were coming from but she knew it must be the drinks. Tamsin waved her hands in the air as Lauren rubbed against her, acting like this due to the music. Dyson picked Tamsin up and spun her around as Hale and Tamsin started to dance the tango. Lauren turned around and laughingly smiled at Dyson who had grabbed her and spun her around. Lauren traced her hands down Dyson's torso and down his legs and then back up again. Dyson smiled and grabbed Lauren's hand spinning her around as they danced. Bo and Kenzi were singing the song and dancing as Bo watched Lauren be sexy with the others, wishing she was closer. Kenzi spotted this and motioned for Dyson to swap with Bo. Dyson picked Lauren up and swapped places then did the same with Bo after swirling her around some. When Dyson got to Kenzi they started to dance as Kenzi used her dance skills and Dyson went with it. Bo and Lauren smirked at each other as Lauren pulled Bo flush against her body, their bodies melded together perfectly as they started moving to the beat. Lauren lifted Bo's arms up as her hands traced a path down the succubus' sides. Hale and Tamsin were dancing the Macarena as Dyson and Kenzi were jumping all over the bar. The crowd were cheering constantly at the six of them. Bo had turned Lauren around and was swaying her hips with Lauren's. When the song ended, the six of them were applauded and cheered at as they jumped down from the bar. The song 'A-Punk' by Vampire Weekend started up and the group grabbed a shot each, downed it and jumped straight into the huge group of people dancing. At the end, the group all collapsed at their table, sweaty and buzzing, finishing the rest of their drinks off, even though they were way past drunk. This time, Bo was on Lauren's lap and was straddling and facing her. Lauren's hands automatically went straight to Bo's hips as the brunette moved her hands to go on either side of the doctor's neck. The kiss was rushed and as soon as their lips met their hands started to roam each other, not caring about anyone around them. Bo started to move her hips against Lauren making the blonde tighten her grip as she moaned into the succubus' mouth. They were interrupted with a banging on the table, as Tamsin and Dyson were in the midst of an arm wrestle. Bo and Lauren both laughed and after placing their lips together chastely they turned around to join in with Hale and Kenzi's cheering.

* * *

Everyone decided that they didn't want to seperate so they all fitted into the cab that they called, as no one was sober enough to drive. All six of them were sprawled out in the back of the taxi. Bo was sitting on the floor leaning against the door as Lauren sat in between her legs. Dyson, Tamsin and Hale were sat on the seats and Kenzi was lying across all of them. "I swear to God, Kenzi. If you dribble on me, I will end you." Tamsin slurred as she leant against Dyson's shoulder.

"And if you dribble on me, Valkrye. I will go all wolf ass on you." Dyson laughed as Tamsin sat up, wiping her mouth while glaring at the wolf. Dyson and Tamsin had a stare off which resulted in giggles and full out laughing, the others too drunk to question their laughing, decided to join in.

When the taxi arrived outside the crack shack, everyone stumbled out the door, leaving Kenzi lying on the car seat. The others stood outside waiting for the stubborn woman.

"Hey! I haven't got no money! I'm too young to go to jail! Help me!" Kenzi screeched forcing Bo and Lauren to drag her out the taxi as both Hale and Dyson shared the taxi fare. The six of them stumbled through the door to the house. Dyson, Hale and Tamsin gasped at the sight of alcohol on the counter and all ran over, pushing and shoving each other out of the way. "Hey! Leave some for lil' ol' me!" Kenzi slurred as she reached out to the threesome who were taking it in turns drinking from the bottle. Bo and Lauren were supporting Kenzi from under each arm and dropped her on the sofa. And collapsed on either side of her, resting their heads on the back of the sofa. "Guys, could you take off my boots?" Both Lauren and Bo groaned and with effort stood up and straddled each leg facing Kenzi's feet. They gripped hold of the boots and pulled with all their strength but Kenzi just slid down the sofa.

"Hey wolf-man get you're sexy ass over here and help us!" Shouted Bo as she struggled with the exercise. Dyson ran over and slipped on some spilt vodka, falling on his 'sexy ass'.

"OW." The room erupted into laughter. Hale and Tamsin ran over, nearly slipping over the same puddle and helped Dyson up who thanked them in a Scottish accent that made the room burst into another round laughter. Dyson did a weird tip-toe dance towards Kenzi placing his hands on each shoulder as the two woman pulled at her boots. Eventually both boots came off with a 'pop'. Bo and Lauren fell forward due to the force they were putting in and they both landed on the floor. Too drunk to care, Bo grabbed Lauren by the waist, pulling her closer and straddling her. The kiss was desperate and quick due to Tamsin thinking it was clever to dive onto the two of them. Bo and Lauren groaned in protest and then started laughing again with the rest of the room. Dyson walked over to the counter sitting on top of it and finishing off the bottle of vodka as he feel backwards, lying down on the top of the counter top; soon after they heard snoring. Hale fell forward over the top of the sofa and laid on it length ways putting his legs on top of Kenzi's. Kenzi fell to the side, sliding in between the sofa and Hale's side as he put his arm around her and both of them closed their eyes. Tamsin had already fallen asleep lying across Bo and Lauren's legs. Bo looked at Lauren and smiled tiredly. Lauren moved closer to her, wrapping her arms round the brunette's waist, cuddling into her side as Bo's arm went around the doctor, stroking the bare skin of her waist that she found in the gap between her trousers and top. Soon after everyone in the crack shack was asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Bo opened her eyes slowly and immediately regretted it. The sun shone through the cracks in the boards across the windows and made its way into the brunette's hungover eyes. Bo groaned and tried to get up and when she failed she looked down at the problem. She found an unconscious Tamsin lying across her legs; Bo chuckled and the blonde and tried scooting away from Tamsin being careful to not wake her and was stopped yet again; this time by a firm grip on her waist. She looked down to see a arm that, when she turned her head, belonged to a sight that made her heart catch in her throat. Lauren was on her side, in a deep sleep and for a moment all Bo could do was stare and smile at the beauty and warmth that the blonde doctor was radiating. Bo savoured the moment until the urge to go to toilet was impossible to ignore, she leant over and placed a gentle kiss on Lauren's forehead, earning a soft moan and a smile from the still sleeping human doctor. Bo gently took hold of Lauren's wrist and moved out of her embrace and stood up. She was met with a wave of dizziness and took a moment to steady herself before she looked around. The sight she saw enticed a burst of laughter that was quickly concealed due to the five people sleeping in the room. Dyson was close to falling off the kitchen counter, with the vodka bottle still clutched in his hand. Kenzi was on top of Hale with her hand flung over the top of the sofa as their legs were entwined. Bo took one last look at Lauren and walked unsteadily to the upstairs bathroom.

The brunette reached into the shower to turn on the faucet and as she was taking her clothes off she heard a loud crash downstairs, followed by a groan and different pitches of screams coming from downstairs. Bo smiled to herself as she made an educated guess that involved Dyson falling on the floor and waking the whole room up.

The water was hot and slowly pushed away the ache in Bo's body; yet it didn't stop the pounding headache that seemed relentless. Bo was too focused on the hot water running down her body that she didn't hear the footsteps and the sound of someone undressing. She jumped as she felt a presence behind her and swiftly turned around, forcing blind spots to form in her vision. She instantly wished the blind spots away when she focused on the blonde in front of her, the very naked blonde. Bo smirked at the sight of Lauren and the pounding headache that was present at the front of her forehead had seemed to disappear as if the sight of Lauren forced the pain away. The two of them stood there hungrily devouring each other's bodies with their eyes. Lauren suddenly came to life as she forcefully grabbed Bo, pushing her roughly against the shower wall. A growl escaped the succubus' throat as Lauren looked at her through lust and desire filled eyes. Bo licked her lips at the sight of this dominant Lauren and the blonde immediately latched her gaze onto the movement. The doctor lunged forward, capturing Bo's lips in hers in a way that clearly stated that those lips were Lauren's and Lauren's only. Bo definitely was not complaining as she franticly glided her lips over the blonde's to try and keep up with Lauren's attack. Lauren moved her head back staring at Bo's lips and then to her eyes, seeing how dark with desire they were she smirked and leant down, kissing Bo's neck softly and when rewarded with a soft moan she became more passionate as she bit and licked at the brunette's neck. Bo leant her head against the wall and closed her eyes, running her hands through Lauren's wet hair. Lauren moved her hand down to Bo's thigh and lifted her leg up to wrap around her waist. The two women's centre's were now completely touching and they both stopped and looked at each other's eyes both groaning in unison. Lauren went back to making her mark on the succubus, while rolling her hips into the brunette, making Bo growl. Bo suddenly came into action when she spun Lauren around and crashed her against the wall. Kissing her deeply, forcing her tongue into the doctor's hot mouth, enticing a moan from the blonde that was swallowed by the kiss. Bo bent down and took one of Lauren's breasts into her mouth as she rolled her thumb over the other. Lauren arched into Bo; needing more. Bo smiled against the doctor's breast as she circled her tongue around the erect nipple. Lauren's hands were gripping Bo's hair, pulling at it to show Bo the effect she was having. The succubus smirked and kissed her way back up the doctor's body, giving her a sensual kiss and finding her neck, sucking at her pulse point. Bo slid her hands down the doctor's body and found her centre, as she cupped Lauren's area, the doctor ground into the brunette's hand. Bo started to circle her hand around the area, moaning into Lauren's neck at how wet she was, and not due to the shower. "I need more, Bo." Lauren's breathless words pushed Bo to gently slide her finger into her making both of them groan at how easily it was to slide in. Bo slid another finger in which rewarded her with Lauren pushing into her to indicate to the brunette that she wanted her to move. Bo continued to suck at Lauren's neck, desperate to make a mark as she pumped into Lauren. Lauren had her eyes firmly shut as the pleasure built up and up. Bo held Lauren's hip with her left hand to control the blonde's thrusting as she kept working her girlfriend. Bo felt Lauren's walls suddenly clench and hold her fingers tight as the blonde's body tensed and Lauren let out a scream of pleasure as Bo worked her through wave after wave. Bo watched Lauren intently as she opened her eyes, looking at the brunette. Bo was still inside Lauren, savouring the feeling, she reluctantly pulled out and without breaking eye contact with Lauren she slowly sucked on each finger, tasting Lauren. The blonde's eyes rolled back and she let out a moan. Suddenly Lauren lunged forward grabbing Bo in a tight hug, burying her head in between the succubus' neck and shoulder. Bo, surprised, held onto Lauren just as tight, breathing her in. "I just missed you so much, Bo. I can't lose you again. And I can't bear to let you out of my sight, so I guess you're stuck with me." Bo pulled away and held Lauren's face, staring into her golden brown eyes.

"Well, that's handy because you're stuck with me too." Lauren smiled and pulled Bo into a kiss that was innocent and sweet until Lauren grabbed Bo by the hips, pulling her flush against her. Lauren bit Bo's bottom lip, pulling at it gently as they both opened their eyes and looked at each other. Lauren reached downwards, when suddenly the water turned itself off. "What the fae?" Bo turned around to check if she had accidently turned it off, when a voice came through the shower curtain.

"Paging Doctor Hotpants and the very sexy Succubus. May you stop your sinful ministrations and drag you're badass and fine asses downstairs right now. Thank you very much and please next time think of the water bill that we do not pay." Kenzi's voice was full of light hearted humour as the two woman heard her walk out the room, giggling. Lauren's previous embarrassment was replaced by laughter as Bo sent Kenzi evil glares through the shower curtain even though Kenzi had left the room. Bo turned round grabbing Lauren by the waist, kissing her quickly and sensually, winked and shrugged her shoulders as both women got out and helped dress each other, without too much touching.

The two woman walked down the stairs; Bo holding a tight grip on Lauren's waist, insuring a smile from the blonde. The sight they saw made Bo stop in her tracks, Lauren smiled at her girlfriend's reaction as she leant to the side and kissed her neck. Lauren was sent upstairs to help distract Bo, which she didn't have any objection to, while the others tidied up downstairs and put up decorations, while Hale got rid of all their hangovers. There were balloons, flowers and banners. Bo slowly shook herself from her stillness as she looked at everyone who were standing, watching her and smiling. She looked at Lauren with tears in her eyes; Lauren winked at her and motioned for Kenzi to explain. Kenzi nodded and took and deep breath. "Surprise! Last night's celebrations were just the tip of the iceberg. Everyone here was in of it, even Tam Tam!" Kenzi looked over at Tamsin and motioned for her to continue.

"Yeah, I was on my way back from Illinois because I heard the news and I needed to get to you, but then I got a phone call from the mighty fine kisser you have attached to your arm that all was okay; she told me the plan. I sorted out my side of the plan and came as quickly as I could." Bo looked at Lauren, still confused.

"Oh come on guys tell her already!" Hale's voice came out as jokingly impatient as Dyson chuckled, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. Kenzi sighed and walked towards Bo.

"To celebrate you being back, we've arranged a month vacation to Tamsin's lake house, which is secluded and stocked up on everything we need to celebrate!" Bo leant on Lauren in surprise and gratitude. Lauren kissed Bo on the side of her head and handed her to Kenzi who was waiting with arms outstretched. Bo went round to everyone, thanking and hugging them each with tears in her eyes.

"Hale, how about working your magic on Bo, I bet she has a pounding headache." Dyson said while quickly hugging the brunette. Hale moved closer to Bo, smiling. The succubus shook her head and smiled back.

"No need, it's gone. Might be due to the distraction that Lauren brought in the shower..." The room erupted into groans and laughter as Lauren cleared her throat, looking around the room and finally turning to Bo, smiling and looking down at the ground.

"Too much info, Bobo. Geez! Anyway, we all need to get packing so scooch out of here and meet us at the Dal in one hour. Oh, and remember to grab swim suits, alcohol, games, alcohol, clothes and alcohol. Wait did I mention alcohol?" Kenzi said while pushing Dyson, Hale and Tamsin out the door as they laughed and waved goodbye to the remaining three members of the gang. Kenzi turned around as she slammed the door, winking at the two woman standing together. "Bobo, go pack. We're on the clock." Kenzi pointed at the succubus and motioned for her to go upstairs.

"I'll help you pack, babe." Lauren said, about to follow Bo when she was abruptly stopped by a firm grip on her waist. Kenzi held on to Lauren, who was confused and laughing lightly. "What are you doing, Kenzi?"

"I'm not letting you go and help pack her sexy underwear and bikinis because we all know how that's going to end and we have little time for that now. And you need to pack your own bag, so onwards young steed, see you in an hour." Kenzi's monologue finished with her pushing Lauren out the door like she did with the others. The blonde jokingly sighed and blew Bo a kiss, walking away and getting slapped on the butt by Kenzi before the door slammed behind her. Kenzi turned around to see Bo standing with her arms crossed and a look of humour plastered on her face. Kenzi shrugged and winked before shooing Bo up to her room as she went to hers.

**An hour later at the clubhouse**

"Come on, Kenzi! We're going to be late! And you were the one who was rushing everyone else!" Bo called upstairs as she struggled with the weight of her suitcase and bags that contained a month worth of clothes. A second later the front door opened and in walked Hale who kissed Bo on the cheek as he walked past her and up the stairs, motioning to the brunette that Kenzi had called him. Bo sighed and leant against the wall. A minute later Hale came stumbling down the stairs with about 4 bags on his shoulders and a huge suitcase in his hands. Kenzi came trotting down the stairs after him with a black bag on her shoulder and a satisfied smile on her face. Bo shook her head, not shocked, and picked up her things while Hale and herself struggled as they all walked out the door.

**Outside the Dal**

"Kenz, how are we getting to the airport? Because I really don't think my car can fit all six of us, plus everyone's luggage and I'm not up for walking all that way." Bo said as she parked up outside the Dal.

"Oh don't worry about that, Lauren hired a car, big enough to fit all of us, plus the luggage and still have space." Kenzi said while waiting for Hale and Bo to carry the bags into the Dal.

**In the Dal**

"Where are they? We're going to be late." Dyson said while pacing up and down and constantly checking his watch. Lauren sighed, shaking her head, taking a sip from the beer she was holding; knowing that the lateness of the threesome was due to Kenzi. Tamsin was watching Dyson walk back and forth with a bored expression. When they heard the doors to the Dal open they all turned their heads and sighed in relief at the sight of the other members of their group. Bo immediately found Lauren's gaze and breathed out heavily at the sight of her, dropping her bags she quickly walked over to the blonde, placing her hands on her thighs, she locked lips with the doctor. They both sighed into the kiss, as Bo's hands move upwards to grip Lauren's hips and she moved to stand in between the blonde's legs. They broke the kiss, leaning their foreheads against each other and were interrupted by Tamsin's voice,

"You have got to be kidding me? Did you bring your whole wardrobe, Kenzi?" Lauren and Bo looked over as the others stood with wide mouths at the sight of the mountain of Kenzi's luggage. Dyson shook his head, kissed Kenzi on the cheek and helped Hale pick up all the cases. Once all the bags and suitcases were outside and packed into the huge black car that Lauren had hired, the group said goodbye to Trick and were given crate after crate that were filled with endless amounts of alcohol as a gift from him, making Kenzi burst into tears at the sight. The group all piled into the car and made their way to the airport.

**Near the Lake House**

"Babe, time to wake up. We're nearly there." Bo whispered to the blonde who was leaning on her shoulder. Lauren had slept the entire plane journey and when they landed she had been awake long enough to get in the car and snuggle up to Bo, falling into another sleep. Hale and Lauren were the only ones who fell asleep on the journey as Hale was exhausted from the effort of carrying Kenzi's bags and Lauren hadn't fully caught up on the sleep that she deprived herself when Bo needed her. Kenzi kept the rest of them awake with her excited jitters which had gotten worse the closer they got. Tamsin and Dyson were eyeing up the reluctantly untouched alcohol crate that hadn't fit in the back of the car and was tempting everyone. Lauren slowly opened her eyes, finding Bo's straight away, smiling. Bo reached down and stroked Lauren's cheek, brushing her lips on the blonde's. Lauren held Bo's waist tighter as the kiss continued and before they could explore each other's mouths, Kenzi let out a scream letting them all know that they had arrived. The car stopped and they all rushed out to take a look at their new home for the next month.

The lake was calm and peaceful as it reflected the early morning sun and it seemed to go on for miles. The cottage was not very big as it sat a few metres away from the edge of the lake, however would be perfect for the six of them. The distance from the cottage to the lake was covered in cleanly cut green grass that gently blew in the breeze. The sun was blazing and hot as the six of them stood breathing it all in. Kenzi started jumping up and down as she spotted the gigantic inflatable platform in the middle of the lake underneath a huge tree; attached to the tree was a rope and a swing. Dyson turned to Tamsin and patted her on the back, brightly grinning at her, as he the motioned to Hale to help carry the masses of luggage into the cottage.

Everyone helped the men carry and drag their luggage into the open-spaced living room, dining room and kitchen. Once they checked out the area and found the cupboards were packed full of food and ingredients, they all stood still, looking at each other. Suddenly Kenzi shouted "GO!" and the whole room came to life as they all ran up the stairs, pushing and shoving each other to try and get the best bedroom. Hale dodged out of the way of Tamsin's shove and Kenzi jumped up on his back, "Go Tammy! Save yourself and get us a better room than the boys!" Bo burst out laughing and got overtaken by Dyson who was behind Lauren and the doctor heard Bo shout for her to get a room with a double bed. After an hour of light-hearted arguments and Dyson picking Kenzi up from out of her chosen room and throwing her outside, the whole gang had chosen a bedroom to sleep in. Due to the fact that there were only three rooms, Tamsin and Kenzi got a room with two double beds, Hale and Dyson got a room with two single beds and Lauren got what Bo asked for, a room with a balcony that overlooked the lake, a large double bed and an en suite bathroom. When Lauren grabbed Bo into their room, Bo looked round in surprise and grabbed Lauren's face, kissing her hard and quick.

"You're the best, babe." Bo said while playing with Lauren's blonde hair. Lauren smiled and looked up at the ceiling,

"Yes, I am." Bo burst out laughing at Lauren's reply and before she could lean in for a kiss, the door swung open and the other residents of the cottage poked their heads into the room.

"C'mon, lovers. You can christen your room later, but now we're all going to try out the water! So get your asses moving!" Kenzi squealed, as they all waited for Bo and Lauren to follow Kenzi's orders.

Before Lauren could follow the others who were already walking down the stairs, Bo grabbed her, pinning her against the wall and enticing a surprised and glad whimper from Lauren. Bo slowly leant closer, allowing their breath to intermingle. Lauren's eyes were half-lidded with desire as she looked into Bo's lustful and dark ones that seeped seduction and hunger. The blonde looked down at Bo's enticing lips, forcing a slight blush to become clear on her cheeks. Bo moved closer, not touching, yet still being able to feel Lauren's pounding heart, the brunette's mouth became dry and she started to find it hard to breathe as her head started spinning at the anticipation. _How could this woman be doing this to me? How can she still make me feel like this? _Lauren reached out and gently stroked Bo's cheek, tracing her fingers over her lips and down her neck, forcing a shiver through Bo's body. Lauren leant forward, grazing her lips over Bo's; the succubus responded immediately. Lauren's mouth was so warm, the caress of her lips softer than anyone's she had ever felt. Their lips glided over one another as Bo captured Lauren's bottom lip between her own lips. Lauren tasted tentatively with her tongue and Bo opened her mouth with a low moan. The blonde pulled Bo close, surrounding her with the comfort of her arms and deepened the kiss. The world seemed to disappear around them. Nothing else mattered in this moment; not the lake, not their family waiting for them downstairs. It was just the two of them, absorbed completely by each other. Bo's hands travelled up to Lauren's neck and held her closer, leaving her lips, she kissed her cheek and forehead, and finally leant back, catching her breath. The two of them looked at each other with wistfulness and longing, Bo reached up and stroked Lauren's hair, which always seemed to lay perfectly around her face. Lauren leant into Bo's hand, closing her eyes.

"We really need to go, Kenzi's probably fuming." Bo's voice was just audible as it came out sounding breathless and as a whisper. Lauren sighed, holding Bo's hand on her cheek and turning to kiss the palm. Bo's eyes smiled at the loving gesture and moved her hand down to wrap around Lauren's hand, entwining their fingers, Bo winked and started to walk. Lauren sighed happily and walked hand in hand with her girlfriend. _This is going to be an entertaining month._


End file.
